Recording Events
by LadyLuck16
Summary: *Sequel after "same or changes* Tenrou team has return and Natsu's "pain" started to heal again. During the Grand Magic Games, they met a strange girl that only some may know her. Why is it that Natsu looking for her? And who is the one attacking their guild member? Who will stand and who will fall in this tournament.. Please read
1. Introduction of the occ

**Me: sorry about the last story and this is the sequel after that story. Take place a month later so hope this is good enough..**

* * *

_This story is about what I believe.._

_in this new world.._

* * *

The character (oc) of this story..

Aria Magnat (20)

Alias: none..

Gender: Female

Likes: reading and watching peoples fight

Dislike: Boys and arrogant people

Affiliation: Fairy Tail

Previous affiliation: none..

Guild mark location: Right chest (dark Red)

Relative: Rio Magnat (little brother), Max (Boyfriend and spoil)

Magic: Element string magic and other magic that remain unknown

Appearance: Aria is a well young lady who has long brown hair with dark brown eye. She wears flowering pattern jacket with white tops. She also wears a knee-length dark blue skirt with long black boots. Like most girls, her breast is large and her guild mark's color happen to be dark red.

Bio data: Aria is kind and friendly. She often not around the guild but in X791, she often in the guild. She likes reading when nothing to do and love to see people fights but for some reason she hates boy because of the tragic past that cause her to hate boy and not to fell in love with them (except Natsu since Natsu is her first friend). She also had been looking for her brother, Rio, for long time and now they reunite (even do he being torture first)

Aria can be violent when angry but soft when loving or likes something. She has a strange habit about something. Aria has ability like Carla who can see future but she only can sense it. Aria seem to feel strange and uneasy feeling around 'that' person..

Extra: Aria often enjoy and never take serious if she fight (Even it cost her life) but when she is serious, who knows what happen.

Magic and abilities..

Element string magic :

Fire String: Hell of the fire wolf (along the string, a fire that's look like wolf appear and attack)

Fire String: Thousand Fire (also know as Fire from hell that can burn most of it)

Ice String : Icy fish (along the string, a ice that look like a fish appear and defend)

Ice String: Polar claw (attack that like a bear claw)

Thunder String: Electrical pain (this also known as Trap string where around the string, there a electricity)

Thunder String: Thousand Kill (This only can use when the user is under attack by more that one person and it's really hurt)

Water String: Ocean sea (The string becomes like the sea)

(That's all for now)

Expert in Hand-to-hand magic.

Master Sensor

Enhanced Strength

Immense Endurance

Immense Reflection

Immense Speed

Offense : 6/5

Defense : 5/5

Speed : 4/5

Intelligence : 4/5

Peligroso (Dangerous) : 7/5

_The most beautiful woman is a violent woman?!  
_

* * *

Rio Magnat (23)

Alias: Monster..

Gender : Male

Likes : Reading and Wendy

Dislike :Troublemaker and Ghost..

Affiliation: Fairy Tail guild

Previous Affiliation : Demon Castle..

Guild mark location : Left chest (Black)

Relative: Aria Magnat (big sister)

Magic : String Magic and one magic yet remain unknown

Appearance: he has dark brown and messy hair with light brown eye. He wears a white hoodie type jacket with dark blue color with Fairy Tail logo on the shirt, white long pant with blue and white color shoes. He use to had the same earring as Natsu which is like a crystal earring. His guild mark's color is black

Bio Data: Rio is very kind yet protective guy. He once being in the Demon Castle because of his cruel uncle and being save by Natsu and Wendy. After joining Fairy Tail, he began searching his long lost sister and finally reunite with her. Rio relationship with Aria were really bad until Aria run away from her family. He also afraid of his sister when she angry or weird idea.

Rio also has an interest at Wendy and hates when someone is flirting her. He respect everyone and always look up to his big sister and Natsu. Rio have almost same personality as Aria. But unlike her, he cannot sense the future but can sense people aura (even ghost). Rio also likes imagining strange time like imagining his sister is going marry with someone.(sound like Juvia).

Magic and Abilities.

String magic:

String Barrier (It help to protect from hurting)

String Play : Demon claw (an attack like a claw)

String Play: Reaper cut (The string turn into a ripper's scythe)

String Play: Wolf's Fang (The string turn in to a wolf)

Secret art: Clash of the Black Shadow (his other magic but I can't tell you the detail is)

(For now, This all I can tell)

Expert hand-to-hand combat

Immense Strength

Immense Endurance

Immense Durability

Offense: 4/5

Defense : 5/5

Speed : 6/5

Intelligence 4/5

Royalty : 7/5

_He who royal to his leader, still afraid of his sister..  
_

* * *

Anna Alberto (12)

Alias: Strange girl..(most of people), little Anna (Lena and Natsu)

Gender: Female

Likes : Natsu, flower and animal

Dislike : Scary guy, monkey

Affiliation : Fairy Tail

Previous Affiliation : Ellie's Bakery

Guild Mark Location: Back of left hand (Light Purple)

Relative : Aaron Alberto (cousin), Ellie Alberto (mother ; deceased) Rao Alberto (Father)

Magic: Dark Ecriture (like Freed), Summoning magic.

Appearance: She has dark purple hair with ruby colored eye, she wear long-sleeves shirt and dark sleeveless jacket, wearing a mini shirt with red scandal. She also have a flowering necklace that use to belong to her deceased mother. She also has this innocent looks on her

Bio Data: Anna is happy-go-lucky, spoil, shy and kind girl. Before she join Fairy Tail, she once being kidnapped when she still young and being said by Freed 8 years ago. Her mother passed away because of a sickness 2 years after the kidnapping. She spend most of her time reading books and tried learning her magic

She seems to like Freed and wanted to learn from him but her shy personality always get in the way. With the help of Natsu, she finally get to learn from him. She also seems to like Romeo but Romeo see her as a friend. She often call Natsu as Aniki (I think it mean big brother) and love to pick up unique flower but she get in trouble when picking flower in Flora Forest which there a garden that 'illegally' or most likely forbidden to pick. She also likes to hug people until it hurt's people's back..

Magic and Abilities

Dark Ecriture : Wall (this help to defense herself from any attack)

Dark Ecriture : Teleportation (help her teleport by turning her own body into multitude runes)

Dark Ecriture : Wing (help her to fly)

Dark Ecritude : Mind Killer (this is her dangerous magic that cause the pain of someone)

Immense Magic Power

Immense Durability

Offense : 4/5

Defense : 3/5

Speed : 2/5

Intelligence : 5/5

Innocent : 7/5

_The girl who spoil and happy-go-lucky girl with everyone but shy when asking for help_

* * *

Selena Martiana (?)

Alias : Dragon Lady, Insane woman (by Carla), Lena(short name), the young lady (Rio and the others)

Gender : Female

Likes : Natsu, Mimi and sweet bun?

Dislike : Bugs, listening to everyone (except Natsu and Mimi)

Affiliation: Fairy Tail

Previous Affiliation : unknown

Guild Mark Location : Right Shoulder ( ocean Blue color)

Relative: Marequela (Foster Mother), Natsu (Fiancee), Mimi (Partner)

Magic : Sea Water Dragon Slayer, Sky Water Dragon Slayer

Appearance: Lena has long dark blue hair like Wendy with ocean blue eye colored, wears white sleeveless, collar shirt with black wristband on her right arm and most of girls, she also has large breast. She also wears white shorts with white long socks and dark, long, high-heel boots. Her Fairy Tail stamp is on her right shoulder like Natsu and same diamond ring and Crystal earring as Natsu. She also has a cute face.

Bio Data: Lena is very kind and love wondering around the town. She also hard to detect her but only people with good sense of smell can found her. She use to be a cry girl when she first join Fairy Tail. After a while, her personality changes and her attitude also. However, her wanted to protect and kind self remain, even her crybaby personality (she always cry when being scold by someone)

Before this, she use to travel with Simon and Ron a lot. She and Natsu use to fight a lot until the accident that cause his personality changes however that's not reason she likes him. Lena dislike Natsu's cold and quiet personality as it's not the guy that she use to know and tries to get Natsu old self back. She engaged to Natsu after the 'job' that cause most of people that left felt sick.

Lena learned her dragon slayer magic from her foster mother, Marequela, and like Natsu and Wendy, her foster mother left her in 7th July X777. She first met Ron who is a foreigner and then met Simon who still remain unknown. Then she found Mimi in the forest. Lena as known as Dragon Lady because of her violent and crazy attitude toward the people who insulting Fairy Tail. She also very scary person when angry but easily be tamed with sweet bun.

Extra: She can eat not only sea water but most of types of water (If she fight with Juvia, Juvia sure will lose since she can eat her water) and she like Wendy didn't suffering from transportation-sickness

Magic and Abilities

Sea Water Dragon Slayer Magic :

Sea Dragon's Roar

Sea Dragon's claw

Sea Dragon's Wings attack

Sea Dragon's a thousand wave (the water will becomes like heavy wave)

Sea Dragon's Crushing Fang

Sea Dragon's scream (this magic can cause hearing damage and take times to recover)

Sea Dragon's Heal magic (I tell you later)

Sea Water Dragon's Secret art:

Ocean Light : Water spiral (this spell is combined between light and water and turn in to spiral)

Ocean Night : Moonlight Miracle (This magic is pure magic. It heal the good but damage the evil)

Sky Water Dragon Mode (this happen when she eat the air and I will not spoil it)

Water magic

Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat

Enhanced Smell

Enhanced Durability

Immense Speed

Immense Strength

Immense Flexible

Immense Power Magic

Enhanced Reflection

Offense : 4/5

Defense : 5/5

Speed : 6/5

Intelligence : 4/5

Water : 7/5

_A kind and adorable woman who has scary personality like a dragon.._

* * *

Simon (?)

Alias : none

Gender : Male

Likes : unknown

Dislike: Dark Wizard

Affiliation : Fairy Tail

Previous Affiliation : Unknown

Guild Mark Location : Left Shoulder Blade (Black)

Relative : Unknown

Magic : Telepathy.

Appearance: Simon is massive and muscular guy. He wears black coat with bandage on his stomach to replace the shirt, wearing black paint with black shoes. His hair happen to be black and an eye patch on his left eye. Simon's Fairy mark locate at his left shoulder blade (like Levy) and it rarely shown._  
_

Bio Data: Simon first met was Lena and Ron who save him from bad injuring. He seems to lose all of his memories and only knows two thing, his name (but didn't remember his last name) and Scarlet. He travel a lot so he can recover his memories. Most people mistake him as 'Simon' who once the prisoner of Tower of Heaven.

Simon not often talks but he also a royalty person. He hates Dark Wizard as he remember the pain they cause to him. This true magic and strength remain unknown. She often call Lena as Lady and Natsu as sir. He seems to be smart too.

Magic and Abilities

Telepathy magic

Unknown Magic

Unknown Abilities

Offense: ?

Defense : ?

Speed : ?

Intelligence : ?

Memories : ?

_His magic and his reason remain a secrets.. _

* * *

Ronaldo Celestiol (?)

Alias : Ron (most people call him),

Gender : Male

Likes : Traveling, studying about celestial spirit

Dislike : waiting, arrogant people

Affiliation : Fairy Tail

Previous Affiliation : unknown

Guild mark location : Back of Right Hand ( Gold yellow)

Relative : Unknown parent (deceased)

Magic : Celestial magic and Summoning magic

Appearance: Ron has orange hair with golden eye. He wears zipped, collar and sleeveless shirt with bandage around his both arm. Wearing long trouser with white sneaker. His guild mark were been hidden by the bandage so most people didn't know he is from Fairy Tail. He also has star shape earring on his left ear.

Bio Data : Ron is the only male celestial wizard in Fairy Tail and his key happen to be foreign key. Ron is half Fiore and half foreign since his mother is Celestial spirit from Fiore while his father from different kingdom. He live in Fiore after meeting Selena and traveling together along with Simon.

Ron use to had a crush on Selena but he give up after he knows that Lena have a crush on Natsu. He also have an interest at Lucy but rarely shown. Ron also cold when comes to waiting something or has to wait more than 5 minutes. However, his true personality is like Lucy but a bit different

Ron royalty and respect toward his guild member and not type of person who loves to kept a revenges. Ron also can understand more that 10 language. Ron likes to study new thing and tries something. He has amazing eye sight and sense of surrounding.

Magic and Abilities

Animal Zodiac keys

Key of Hunter, Tigress AKA Tina

Key of Poison Snake, Hebi

Key of Thousand Dragon, Droma

Key of Red Bull, Ox

Key of Mice, Rat aka Michi

Key of Light Movement, Monkey aka Mokey

Key of Fluffy , Rabbit aka Usagi

Key of Dio Imperetore, Juno

Summoning Magic (Ron can summon other creature without using his key)

Unknown Abilities

Offense : 4/5

Defense : 5/5

Speed : 3/5

Intelligence : 7/5

Summoning : 6/5

_Does his foreign side will troubling everyone? But who cares! _

* * *

Aaron Alberto (24)

Alias : Mute guy, Demonic Monster.

Gender : Male

Likes : Silences, Anna, food

Dislike : Noises, peach

Affiliation: Fairy Tail

Previous Affiliation : Tower of Heaven

Guild Mark Location : Back side of the neck ( dark red )

Relative : Anna (cousin), Ali (uncle), parent (decreased), unnamed sister

Magic : Demon soul take over and Demon Armor magic

Appearance: Ron is slim guy and often wearing black hoodie jacket to hide his face. He often changes his shirt and pant but remain the same shoes. His hair is dark purple (but almost black) with red eye like blood. His mark is on the back of the neck and can being seen if he took off his hood cap. His often caring a note book and a pen. He also have a scar on his left cheek

Bio Data: He use to lived the same villages as Erza and that is Rosemary and know Kagura for long time. This parent were killed in order to saved him however he been captured after he hide her sister. He known Erza and the other but didn't get a chance to talk to them because of the guard, he becomes mute. He and his female friend, Julia was able to escape from the Tower but was sad when his other childhood friend, Millianna and Sho was left there.

After a while, he met Julia's mother, Julie, and were sent home to his cousin's home. They were happy that he still alive. 10 years later, they move to Magnolia and he join Fairy Tail because of his Demon magic. He also reunite with his childhood friend again after separated for long time.

Aaron is a loner and sit distance from the others, writing something on the book. He seems to be dislike around people him and hate when people try take off his hood. He also seen to be a distance away from Erza and no one knows why until Erza find out why..

Aaron also have this evil side of personality when he use his demonic magic. It only shown when he bored or pissed off in his Demon soul or armor. He also able to speak in his Demon soul or Armor but in foreign language. He also has amazing strength.

(That's all I think about him)

Magic and abilities

Demon soul take over:

Apollyn (his strongest Demon soul)

Adramelech (King of Fire, Demon Soul)

Beelzebub (Prince of Demon, Lightning)/: sorry in anime that I watch it's like that:/

Lucifer (they said is light bearer or something)

Malphas ( demon that look like raven but he not look fully raven)

Nicor (water demon)

Samael (Demon Angel of death)

Demon Armor Magic

Zepar (armor that look like a soldier)

Uvall (Armor that use time magic)

Nybbas (Armor that use memory and illusion magic)

Alocer (his strongest armor that help him defense himself)

Mastema ( Black armor or outfit)

All this Demon soul and Demon armor are call as 12 Demonic Combat and of this is not part of it.

Expert in Hand-to Hand combat

Master of swordsmanship

Sword magic

Enhanced Strength

Enhanced Durability

Immense Speed

Immense Reflect

Immense Magic Power

Immense Flexible

Offense : 5/5

Defense : 5/5

Speed : 6/5

Intelligence : 4/5

Demon : 7/5

_Don't underestimate a mute guy, who knows what lies behind that unspoken guy.._

* * *

Julia Neekis (21)

Alias : Juli(friend call her), Jul (Jura), Rock head Julie

Gender : Female

Likes : Quiet time, Flower and Family

Dislike : disturbing her quiet time, rat?

Affiliation : Fairy Tail

Previous Affiliation : Lamia Scale.

Guild Mark Location : Right thigh..( Dark Brown)

Relative : Jura (uncle) Julie (Mother ; deceased)

Magic : Earth Magic and Paper magic

Appearance: Juli is thin and tall woman. Her hair is long and dark colored which she tied at the back. Juli wears simple dark dress which wraps around her body as Robe. Her front is left open cause able to see her leg while the back is a bit longer and tailored into two point. Her Robe also shown the logo of Fairy Tail on her left and right side of the robe. She also wears dark long socks with black boots.

Bio Data: Julia once being captured when she still young and met Aaron. They use to befriend with Millianna and Sho who noticing they were watching them. Julia at that time has many idea on how to escape and it worked. Julia then being save by her mother and uncle when a group of thief attacking them. She then separated from her childhood friend, Aaron after sending him to his cousin's place

Julia then join Lamia Scale and her relationship with her uncle is not so well. 9 years later, she and her mother leave the guild since Julia missed her childhood friend. She then join Fairy Tail. Her relationship with the guild was well until 'that' accident that cost her beloved leader, Natsu changes and her beloved mother died. She never blame anyone and continue her life as Fairy Tail's member

No one knows Julia is actually Jura's niece. She seems to be calm and mysterious woman but that her thing. She learned her magic from her uncle and some from her deceased mother. Julia also very kind and friendly around everyone and like a sister to Anna. Julia can be a scary cat when comes to Lena crazy job (to make this understanding, she scare to go a job with Lena)

Magic and Abilities:

Earth Magic (most of her magic same as her uncle, Jura, but I list it anyway)

Iron Rock Wall

Iron Rock Wall : Continuous Formation

Rock Avanlanche

Iron Rock Fist

Iron Rock Spikes and Explosive

Thousand Earth : Ground Zero (This cause a earth to shake and destroy most object)

Rock Monster ( like Jura's Rock Mountain)

(well she got more but this all I know)

Expert in hand-to-hand combat

Immense Reflexes

Immense Durability

Immense Magic Power

Enhanced Strength

Offense : 5/5

Defense : 6/5

Speed : 5/5

Intelligence : 4/5

Rock : 7/6

_Don't mess the woman that same bloodline as Jura is.._

* * *

**_Yay.. Finally finish. This just only Fairy Tail part and not the Heart Walker part. Next is the beginning of the chapter yay.._**

**_Extra :_**

* * *

Natsu Dragneel (7 years in Earth time)

Offense: 6/5

Defense :6/5

Speed : 7/5

Intelligence : 6/5

Fire : 7/5

_The strongest Dragon Slayer and the Fighter in Fiore.. But will he win against them.._

* * *

Wendy Marvell (7 years in earth time)

Offense : 4/5

Defense : 5/5

Speed : 4/5

Intelligence : 5/5

Wind : 7/5

_The girl who always on his dragon friend side..  
_

* * *

One more thing, I think I did put about Yukino joining Fairy Tail in my previous story. I changes my mind. I put her in Sabertooth back because I have an idea so hope this story works (But I think my first chapter gonna be worst again)


	2. Chapter 1

_**The beginning of my new story.. I want to make the the story before the Grand Game but I can't think the best thing so I make it 3 month before the games start. Please read..**_

* * *

_Will you believe it?_

_Will you accept it,? Will you face it.._

_It near.. that day is near..  
_

* * *

Chapter One : Fairy Tail X791

"Black Wolves? Never heard of them?"Lucy wondered. It had been a week since she met Natsu's fiancee Selena or Lena that's what other call her."well, they really strong. Stronger than Natsu"Happy enjoyed his fish."That's the guild that you guy said to be create by their mistress interest, right? But did you said the guild names is Heart Walker"Aria ask."That what they call"said Natsu."A group of people with a heart and a hunter?"said Gray."Second is Sabertooth and third is Lamia Scale"Romeo add.

"So we in forth place?"Lucy ask."We tried our hardest"Wendy tried to hide her shame about Fairy Tail in fourth place."But you guy make a lot of effort just to remain this guild"Erza praise. "But I never heard this Sabertooth or Black Wolves"Gray remember about it. True they never heard since 7 years ago. "Let's just said they nothing special back then and grew suddenly over 7 years"Alzack said.

"In Sabertooth, they have five very strange yet capable mages"Max add a bit a detail."While in Black Wolves, six strongest, strangest and capable mages. They known as Hazard 6"Rio add."six peoples make that difference?"Lucy ask."Well they are strange"said Max."Natsu, what you think?"Wendy ask him."Very annoying and strange guild" Natsu look away."That's Natsu for ya"

"Hey, where is Gildarts?"Kana ask about his father."What now? Are you lonely without your daddy for you?"Gray tease her but Lucy yell at him."Sorry" "It's fine" "If you looking Gildarts he with master.. or should I said Makarov-san.." "Just call him Master, it suit him"Lena agree.".. he went with master to old Fairy Tail Building"Erza finish her answer."Great! I better that this change to do my work"Kana straightly when to her work.

"They relationship is amazing"Rio praise."How about you and your sister?"Max ask."We get along pretty well"She smile and Max blushed."That's right. I was shocked to heard you had a brother because.. you know"Gray said and everyone understand him. Aria actually hates boys. So don't try flirt her. If you don't want your nose broke.

"I'm not surprised since only Natsu and the master knows it"everyone look at Natsu."What?"he ask."Well, that's story had close now"she sit next Rio."That reminds me. Why is that guy sit alone?"Aria point at Aaron who writing something."nii-san, always like that.."Anna answer."but since you guy return, he more distance from us"Max add. _Always sitting alone? _Erza wonder so she walks to him and took off his hooded cap. Aaron shock to see Erza doing and slap her hand. His eye look darker and ran away.

"What you take for Erza-nee"Anna ask."He really don't like you doing that"Natsu said as he look Aaron left the guild."Sorry but can I ask?"she turn to Anna and her table (where Natsu, Wendy and Lena is)."Who is his childhood friend?"Erza ask and Anna felt weird."His childhood friend? sorry but I'm don't know"Anna answer."If you want to know about him, go ask Juli. She use to be with him before right"Wendy recommend about her."But Juli-nee is off with Ronny, Simon and Yukino-san"she said.

"I see. I guess I have to wait her return"said wonder about Erza question but one thing that sure in side Erza's head. _Why I got a feeling I met him before? _

* * *

A young teen girl, brown hair, wondering Magnolia. Taking many picture. Then a cat jumps and ride on her shoulder."Are you getting fatter, Kitty?"she ask the cat."Meow"that what the cat said."This town is very nice.."a guy appear. He look just like her. Her twin? Maybe."..but Floral Forest even better.." another guy appear. wearing a black hat."Still.. at least there are something in here."another teen girl. short blonde.".. I wonder.."the black hat guy said as they walking.

"... _That 'event' almost near..."_

* * *

Few Days later..

"No way.. How you able to melt my ice"Gray studded. Ice melt? Only one person can do that."The past seven years, No one defect Natsu before"Max look confident."He is the strongest guy in Fiore and even Jura lose to him"Warren look exciting."Damned. Ice Maker: Hammer"Gray make the ice hammer but Natsu avoid and all the sudden, he appear behind Gray and kicks him on the back."No way. Natsu really is strong"Lucy amazes."Like I said he is the strongest"Lena look confident that Gray will lose.

"So you guy were right after all"Lucy amazes. It all started when..

_Flashback.._

_"What you said? Natsu is the strongest guy in Fiore?"Gray won't believes it."Yeah, he super strong"Happy said it happily. "Yeah right, he look didn't interested about this fighting"Gray look down on Natsu."How about you try fight with him and you know how strong he is"Lena challenging him."Okay then, If he want to"Gray look at Natsu as he look not interest. "Natsu, you will show him you the best right"Lena ask him. Like a lady who like to ordering around. Natsu look at her and she make that innocent-kitty face  
_

_"Fine then, Let's see what you can do Gray" he agree_

_And now... _

Gray tries so many times but didn't work. In the end Gray lose without Natsu's fire magic."Told ya he will win"she smile as she hugs Natsu and she smile at her. They really look like a master and a kitty."Oh, the master ask you to come in"Simon appear and ask them to when inside the guild. As they inside, Master was standing there.

"It's about time I'm retired and Now I will introduced your fifth master... Gildarts Clive"master introduced but Mirajane replacing him. He was shocked."Where is he?" "he ask to give this letter to you"Mira handed the letter to Master and he read.

_To my master and all my friends, to be the master.. sorry but I'm not suitable. Well anyway, selected as the fifth master, I'd like to do two things for you. First, to acknowledge Laxus as Fairy Tail's member.._

The thunder tribe was happy about it and the master disappoint about nominate him as sixth master.

_Fairy Tail is my home. I'll be back. Until the day, I return. I would like to have a fight with Natsu and I hope Fairy Tail will be the no.1 guild in again. I'm counting on you guy. Master, this is your final job. To lead fairy tail to be no.1 guild in Fiore.._

_From Gildart Clive. _

"The final job? Dare you. Ok, Then I will never retire for lifetime! Wine! I'm need wine!"the master sulk as the other laugh at his reaction."That sure sound like Gildart"Aria smile."Yeah"Natsu agree."Gildarts so sound greedy. Don't you think Juli-nee"Anna talks to Juli."Well, not really"Juli smile."I'm sure this year we will be no.1 again"Romeo confident about something."Ah you mean that.."Lena knows something.

"I don't mind since the Tenrou already return"Natsu look at everyone."The thing that you saying about participating something?"Lisanna remember hearing something."That's right you don't know.."Laki look at them."We have a new festival to compete ranking of guilds in Fiore during past 7 years. All guild around Fiore gathering just see who is the strongest. It's called The Grand Magic Game!"Romeo told them and all look exciting.

"This year we will win.. Against Lamia, Tenma, Saber and Wolves"Lena exciting as everyone does."We have many monster member here"Natsu smile."We will win this"Wendy exciting."When the game start?"Erza ask with confident. "Three month"Romeo answer

"That's great" "We will do our best then" "Wolves, hah" "Who care who our opponent is.." ".. because we are.."

_We are Fairy Tail..._

* * *

_Lucy POV.. _

The biggest event of competing in Fiore will be held in 3 month. Grand Magic Games, a kind of festival, to have magic competition in various form. We were back to found our self in fourth place, is not bad but in order to make Fairy Tail as the no.1 guild again, we decided to attend the Grand Magic Games. But, the Tenrou team has a 7-year blank and it hard for us to do it. In three month we decided to have a training camp by the sea.

I was jumping as we here in the beach."We not here to Party"Carla said it but why I look you ready to swim in the ocean. But everyone forgot and enjoy the sea. The one with me are Erza, Gray, Juvia, Natsu, Happy, Carla, Levy, Jet, Doroi, Aaron (still don't understand why he following us), Lena and Mimi. They really enjoy the ocean but..

"You not joining them, Natsu?"I look at Natsu who is watching them."Not interesti..." "Nat-kun lets play"Natsu's fiancee pull his hand and straight went into the water. We were having fun. Gray is tanned. Juvia as usuall, watching Gray. I was playing with Levy and Lena at the sea. Natsu is making a sand castle with Aaron and Wendy (still why sandcastle) and Erza is having a rest.

"I wonder where the other training is?"I ask."Well, Mira team went to the mountain while Aria team off to the forest"Levy answer."Julia and the other went off somewhere while Anna is following with Laxus team"Lena answer too."Why she not with her cousin?"I ask as her cousin is coming with us."Well, the reason Anna join the guild because the guy named Freed. She look up to him and wanted to learn his magic. Thanks to Nat-kun, she can come with them"Lena explain. I see.

In the afternoon, I start my training with Capricorn. Lack of magic in critical moment is always my weakness. I tried doing what Capricorn ask but I end up trying. Then we talked a bit. About the magic of one that My mother use to said. She said all magic is organized from love so the one magic is actually what we called love.

normal Pov

"...Beautiful.."Natsu is staring at the ocean as the other training."You still afraid to tell Erza who she is.."Natsu look at his friend who is sitting under the umbrella. He quiet."Well you should told her. She just like you before she join Fairy Tail.."he patted Aaron's head.".. so try be more friendly"Aaron blush."I.. try.."he spoke? No way? He is mute. Natsu shock but laugh a bit."At less your curse is cure a bit"he smile.

That night, Lucy and her team looking at the star. Is like everyone is looking together. Natsu look the sky with Happy. He already that finish with the hot spring."Natsu. Your happy self is back"Happy notices Natsu personality. "Yeah. Maybe it really starting to cure now. After a long time..."

_Thank you.. Fairy Tail.. Once again, you save me.._

* * *

_It felt like just yesterday but it's already three month.._

_The days is near.._

_The 'demon' is coming close.._

* * *

_Sorry to said but this all I can do.. It's hard to try writing the story but I try to make this interesting.._

_Next chapter maybe in Crocus already..._

_Thank you for reading and please review.._


	3. Chapter 2

**I know at the first Chapter you guy a bit confusing. I'm also confusing after reading back but I will make this one good. Please ready**

* * *

_Time continues to move.._

_Until "he"..._

* * *

Chapter 2 - Crocus..

In the Capital of Fiore Kingdom, the blooming flower capital, Crocus. Once a year this festival is held. The Grand Magic Games. The city is busting full with the mages of Fiore and citizens. In the center of the city is the king of Fiore palace, Mercuries and the mountain at the west is where the Grand Magic is held. In the middle of the city is Lucy team

"I still don't feel so good about this. We don't know if this spell is working or not.."Gray still felt hurt about the second Origin that was put by Ultear."I can feel my magic is increasing but it still hurt my back"Lucy complaint about it too. "You should be glad"Happy look at them."True, we did went to spirit world and end up in three month later"Wendy laugh a bit."Just deal with it"Natsu said without any sorry.

"So you guy made it"Master and the other were few meter away."Let's start the event already! HAHAHA we will shown the power of Fairy Tail!"Master all exciting and some pass-by people is hearing them.

"Hey, is that Natsu Dragneel and Selena Martiana?"

"No Way! 'The' Natsu Dragneel is here?

"That's the Dragon Lady of Fairy Tail"

"I hope they enter this year"

"I really want to see them fight"

All looking at Natsu and Lena. Some talking how cool they are. They really are raise their population in just 7 years. "You quite famous Natsu"Lucy look at him."Mr. strong guy, can I have your autograph"Natsu couldn't said no to the kids so he sign but then all want his autograph..

"Nat-kun always like that every time he came to Crocus. I guess that's why he didn't join the tournament for long time"Lena told a fact about Natsu and they shocked. A long time?"Thank to Lena team, we able to survived. But last year they didn't join because of a very bad fever"Romeo stare at her."But at less Wendy-chan and the other doing great"Lena tried to cover her fault about last year."After Rio join that is"Carla stare like Romeo stare at her.

"Now, now, let's forget the past. Erza, read this rule book by tomorrow"Master handed her the rulebook."By tomorrow?"Erza surprised a bit."Leave it to me. I brought my wind reading glasses"Erza handed the book to Levy and she read it."If I summarize it, there is three most important thing. First, each guild's master cannot participate. Second, anyone without the guild insignia cannot participate either. Lastly, each event is secretive until the begin when rules will be explained"Levy told them the rules.

"All participate must in they lodging by 12:00 midnight"Levy add."That mean.."Mimi look at Lena."We still have time! Lu-chan, Wen-chan. Let's go"she pull the two girls and following her."Lena..." "As careless as ever"Carla and Mimi fly and follow them.

Meanwhile, Erza is checking the Honey Bone Lodge while Gray is having a love triangle fight (that's what Juvia said in her head). The three girls were having fun together."So that's Mercuries? The king of Fiore's Palace"Lucy amazed as she look at the Mercuries. After that, they walk around. Lucy amazed to see the city full of blooming flower. Then they saw a fight. Some group of guy and.. Sabertooth twin dragon?

"Still want more?"a blonde guy said."This is a joke?"a red cat tease."Fro think so too"a frog costume cat said."That's the Sabertooth's twin dragon!" "Sting and Rogue" "They from the second strongest guild, right" "Damn, I missed the fight"Everyone turn and saw Lena with unhappy face.

"And I thought I finally get to see it too"Lena sigh."What so great about it?"Lucy ask her."She become like Natsu now"said Wendy."It's that the Dragon Lady? Selena Martiana?" "No way? Dragon Lady from Fairy Tail is here?"everyone is talking about her."So, the lady of weak fairy is here"Sting smirked her."And the white dragon of broken saber is here too"Lena smirked him and he piss off."To think I meet you here is very.. abnormal"Lena smile but a teasing smile. Sting pissed off with her smile."I'm not going to fight you.. not 'today' that is"she walks away with Wendy and Lucy following her.

"When we meet again in the field. I'm make sure you and Natsu-san will fall on my hand"Sting yelled at her."And I'm make sure you fall on your own selfishness just like what I did 3 years ago"she laugh and already gone."That woman is becoming stronger now"Rogue notices her."But you guy is strong right"the red cat confident."Fro think so too"the frog cat agree."What I worried is not her but 'him'"Rogue worried about something."We will win this. I will surpass him. even if..."

"_.. he is the only one that defects and humiliate our guild.."_

* * *

"Hahahaha... Can believe it I can make a sound like so evil!"Lena laugh. She never thought she can make like an evil person would do."But your word is quite too far, Lena-san" "Yeah, I mean, even I don't know what your relationship with them but still..."Lucy can't put to her word."They are Sabertooth. They once the strongest team before they being humiliate by the wolf"Lena laugh again and they have nothing to said. But Lucy wonder. Why that guy (sting that is) want to defect them so badly? Lena said they being humiliate by the wolf but why they pissed off about Lena? Maybe...

"Hey, where is Carla and Mimi?"Wendy ask after knowing their exceeds is gone."Yeah, no wonder I didn't heard Carla's mumble for a while"Lena smile."Is she.." "She don't like being told around except Natsu"Wendy told another facts about her."Lu-chan, you should go back to the lodge while Wendy and I go and looked for Carla and Mimi"Lucy nodded and head back to the lodge.

* * *

"Lucy, where have you run of too?"Erza ask Lucy as she enter the room."Sorry, I was with Lena and Wendy. I guess you guy here too"Lucy notices Rio and Aria, Gajeel and Laxus."It cant be help since I part of this team now"Laxus sigh."Where is that Salamander?"Gajeel ask about Natsu."Well, he gone off and I have no idea where he is. Lucy answer and Gajeel sighed."He must be with Happy right now"Rio look outside the window.

"Where is Gray anyway? It almost midnight"Aria ask as she notices that Gray is not here. Then Lisanna and her sibling appear with some drinks and snacks."How was your training at the mountain?"Rio ask."It's a bit hard to train there but we worked out"Lisanna put the snacks on the bed."I have to go now, I promise 'someone' about something"Rio stand up from the edge of the bed and walks away and shut the door."It must be someone important"Aria seems to know something.

"How you know that?"Lucy ask."Well, why would he meet someone this late hour? Rio don't like wasting time if something is useless"she got a point there. No one will when out time like this."That's right, Lisanna, Elfman, Mira,will you please look for Gray, he must be here before 12"Erza ask a favor."What happen before 12?"Mira ask as she look at the time."It's already 12"Gajeel look at the clock.

Then some weird looking pumpkin guy appear big in the sky."To all the guild here for the Grand Magic Games! Good Morning! In order to reduce from 113 to 8 team, we will began the 'Preliminary event' right now"Lucy and the other look the pumpkin guy."Preliminary event? Never heard of it"Gajeel sigh."I guess this why we must here by 12" "That pumpkin look weird. I don't like it" "Do you have to comment that one, Aria?"

"There was a preliminary event?"Ichiya woke up from his sleep."I'm not sure about this"Hibiki feel uncomfortable. "So 12 was the start of the preliminary event"Lyon look interesting."From 113 guild to 8 guild. This quite something" Jura look exciting too."113 guild? This far too many from what Rio told me? Now I understand by what he said about this tournament"Aria felt uncomfortable with this."Here are the rules..."

The building suddenly moving around and makes Gajeel sick (but didn't shown)."You all be compete with other guild. the goal is the events ground, Domus Flau. The first eight team will be the participate of the tournament. Feel free to use any magic you want. As long as you're one of the 8 team to make it. If all 5 of your member don't make it there, you still lose. One more thing, we take no responsibility for who loses their life in the Labyrinth. Let's the Sky Labyrinth for preliminary event start!"the weird pumpkin guy then disappear.

"I really do want to kill that ugly pumpkin"Aria look disgusting at the pumpkin."Are you serious? But then Gray is not.."Lucy look Aria who is running toward the labyrinth."Then I replace him for now. Hurry up! You don't want to loses in just because of this!"she not further away."I guess we have no choice. Lisanna, Mira and Elfman! Go find Gray"Erza and the other follow Aria as the Strauss went looking for Gray"Erza yelled at them and they straightly went looking of Gray.

"So this Labyrinth looks like?"Lucy look around."This look like a 3D maze" "I feel confusing now" "There!"Aria point and they follow her. Until they end up meet with Twilight Orge. But defect them."What the...?"the labyrinth spinning and Lucy, Gajeel fall but save by Aria's string."Be careful" "So this what the pumpkin mean by loses life. This place is dangerous" "Then how are we going to get out of here?"Gajeel ask and Erza and Laxus stare at Aria."Me?"she shocked."You have amazing sense of surrounding right" "So you must know right"everyone look at her and she sighed."Fine"Aria tried to sense something.

"There! Come"Everyone follow her. After a crazy, spinning and tired, they finally made the goal."Congratulation on the preliminary event"the pumpkin guy congrats them as they tired of following Aria and met other guild."Next time.." "We shouldn't..." ".. follow this woman..." "..ever again"all four of them tired (except Laxus)."At less we made it. I wonder we at what place?"Aria wonder."Forth Place"the pumpkin guy answer. They all look at the pumpkin guy. "Now, can I 'kill' you.."Aria is scaring the pumpkin guy."I guess this what Natsu mean by Aria's killing mode switch on"

* * *

Somewhere in the Crocus..

"Gray? where are you?"Mira called for him."Did he know about this preliminary event thing?"Elfman wonder as he looks for Gray."Hey look.."Lisanna point at something and was shocked."That's Wendy? What is she doing?"They run as they look Wendy is passed out."Wendy what happen?"Wendy slowly open her eye."He... here..."then she passed out again."Carla!"Lisanna was close to her."Gray? Who did this to you?"but there is no answer from him but one thing is sure, he is drying. Blood all over his body. Bruises everywhere. Just what happen to them?

* * *

_The time continues..  
_

_As "he" already start.._

_the insanity of the beautiful "event"_

* * *

_**Next Chapter! The tournament start and What happen to Gray, Carla and Wendy?  
**_

PS: Carla is Charle(if you confused about it)


	4. Chapter 3

**Me: The begin of the tournament. I wonder what I should put..**

* * *

_The battle ground is shaking.._**  
**

_The people become wild.._

_as I watch.. _

_my people fight.._

* * *

Chapter 3 - Hidden..

The grand games finally started. They all turn wild. But for Fairy Tail.. They still wondering. What the hell happen to Gray, Wendy and Carla? When Mira and her sibling found them. Wendy and Carla hurt and still faint while Gray.. he badly injured. The wound on his body, is deep and can kill him but no, he not dead yet. All wonder about it

"Gray? What happen?"Erza enter the room and saw his body's cover with bandages."He will be fine but the antidote may cause him to sleep for a while. Thanks to Wendy helps, he can survived but he can't join you guy for the tournament for a while"Porlyusica said. She happen to be Fairy Tail's medic or something like that for a while."I'm sorry"they turn to Wendy. She look hopeless

"What happen here?"Gajeel ask."I was looking for Carla and when I was at the park, I saw Gray. At that time someone was chocking him and bleeding all over the place. That guy was scary and I tries to fight him but.."Wendy couldn't finish her word because too painful to said. Then Juvia and the other join.

"Gray-sama!"Juvia call him and she was crying."What happening here?"Freed ask Wendy and she quiet."I'm so.. sorry. I couldn't do anything when... when.."they understand how she must feel."By the looks of it, those two were attack but someone. Someone that strong enough to almost kill Gray. Plus injuring Wendy and Carla. Why would a person attacking them?"Mira wonder."Who ever they are, Juvia will not forgive them! Why they hurt Gray-sama?! If Juvia find out who.. Juvia will..."then Aria knock her head."I know you angry but come down. We don't know did this but one thing is sure. Neither this is a warning or..."

"or.. just for fun"they turn at the door and saw a young teen girl. She holding a camera and a cat (on her shoulder). "By the looks of it, he maybe being attack by a crazy guy or being tortured to death. Anyway around, he very lucky to still life"she then took a picture around the room."This kind of nice picture. I'm interested to see what happen to this guild and this tournament. I wonder if 'Natsu' losing his mind again"and she left. Leaving them, shocking. Natsu? Is she saying Natsu Dragneel or somebody else? But if she does, what she meant by 'losing his mind again?

"Who is that?"Laxus ask and when he turn back to Wendy, she look like she knows who she is. Her eye look surprised but calm, she bite her lips and she look like praying or something."She sound too fishy to me"Gajeel dislike that."I'm don't like it. She seems to be like hiding something. More importantly, what with Natsu? She sound to be knows something about Natsu."Aria look uneasy at her."If you done, please leave. You guy too noisy"and they being kicked out.

"Who ever hurt our friend must face with their life"Erza angry.

"I have to admit, I will enjoy this game"Gajeel smirk

"I take his place until he's fine"Aria smile

"Even do I force to join this team but can't be helped"Laxus sighed

"We win this and show the world who we are"Lucy confident.

* * *

"The annual magic festival finally here. The grand Magic Games. I'm Chapati Lola will be covering the whole event. It's the honored to have our former magic council here, as our commentator. And our first day judge is Miss Fiore, Jenny Realight"Chapati introducing the other judge which is Master Yazima and Jenny."Now the contestant that passed the preliminary. We started from below"

"Eight place, the hounds of hell, Quarto Cerberus!" "wild!" "FOUR"

"Seventh place, the dancer of ocean, Mermaid Heel" "I don't know this kind of guild exist"

"Six place, the wings that sparkle into dark, Blue Pegasus" "Come on guys"

"Fifth place, the goddess of love and war, sacred destroyed. Lamia Scale!" "Fifth place? What are you guy holding back for?!"

"Fourth place, the guild remain they role, the rowdy Fairy Tail" they enter and everyone is cheering."I guess, fourth place now that back"Aria look around them. She heard so many word."Well we do our best"said Erza."That remind me, Why the first master is there?"Aria point at Mavis who is sitting with the other Fairy Tail's member."Master Mavis?!"they surprised."I'm here to cheer and beside, I'm bored at Tenrou Island"she complain and Aria laugh."I guess she a spirit only"Laxus sighed.

"Sorry to said this but where is Gray?"Lyon ask Erza and she look sad."He be replace for time being since there is a bad "luck" striking him"Aria answer."I see. Tell him if we win, Juvia will join our guild"Lyon back to his team."Sure. if he awakes"Aria smile."Then I want Erza"Ichiya approach her and she disgusted with it."You look so beautiful even if has been 7 years"Eve flirt Aria."yeah, you look weirder than the last time I look at you"and Eve upset.

"Now, the third team, the guild that once the strongest guild. Sabertooth!" Sabertooth team enter and the spectator is cheering at them. There a blonde dragon slayer, black dragon slayer, a green muscular guy, a blonde with a mask and a white hair girl."So this is the second strongest team?"Lily ask."Well not as strong as Natsu"Happy thinks Natsu is the best.

"So the Dragon Lady and the Salamander is not here?"Sting look a bit happy."Gajeel"Rogue look at Gajeel then look a way."What you want?!"Gajeel ask in higher tone."That's lady is very unique"the blonde mask guy look at Aria."I wonder what's her magic is"he wonder."That mask guy look interesting, shall we see what you can do"Aria make teasing smile.

"Now what's left is two remain team. one of them maybe Black Wolves but what's the other one? Let see what guild it is. Now the second team... Wow! What a big surprised. Is this a miracle or I'm seen wrong? Could this be the key of winning just like 6 years ago? The team that disappear and never return finally here? The team that eliminated all team? Second place, Team B of Fairy Tail!"They all shock."you kidding me?!"Sting can't believes it."Salamander?!"Gajeel can't believes it."Ron? you too?"Lucy surprised to see him."Rio? this going to be fun game now"Aria smile."So Natsu"s fiancee also here? I want to see why they call you 'Dragon Lady'"Laxus amused her appearance."Never thought you join too Aaron.."Erza look at him as he writing something.** Lady Lena force me to play along since you very creepy. That's what most people were saying about you. **That's a bit to harsh of Erza but she understand that he always distance from her.

"What's going here? Fairy Tail have two team?" "The A team already look strong but B team, They like a monster in this game" "Finally! 'The' Natsu Dragneel whose out for 5 years finally join this game" "The Salamander and the Dragon Lady of Fairy Tail is here?" "It's being six years now since he last join the tournament" "You were out for 5 years?"Lucy ask him."I really have no interest about this"Natsu made his bored face."But why you join?"Aria ask him now. Natsu point at Lena who is no idea about what Natsu pointing at."I lost a stupid bet again"and they understand who he is betting with.

"I'm impressed about Natsu's fiancee. She able to make him join"Lisanna impressed."But 5 years? That long? I thought he loved this kind of thing?"Bixlow wonder."Well, after that incident, he become more quiet and less fighting. Some said his fighting mode is gone but somehow, he able to becomes the strongest Dragon Slayer in Fiore"Simon told them the reason about Natsu and they understand."It must be hard for you guy to see him like that before"Levy pitied at the remain member who didn't came to Tenrou Island and they look down."But Natsu-nii start to recover. Look at him, he now always smiling and laughing like he use too"Romeo tried to made everyone not to look sad."He is right. Natsu-san is recovering. We should do our best made him like he use to be"Simon agree with Romeo.

"Now, first place. The everyone is looking forward too! The ultimate hunter! The glory of champion! The shadow of Fiore, Black Wolves!"They enter and the spectators turn into very wild. As other team looks at them awkwardly. They all wearing same battle fight outfit (but there is a different that can tell they are three boys and two girls), weird looking wolves mask, and black cape around them. They aura makes both Aria and the first master, Mavis, felt something strange at them"They pressure magic.." "... are very scaring.."Aria said softly that's makes no one heard. _They pressure, they looks, they sense, are like a monster. I never felt like this before. What Rio told about the black hunter (Black wolves) is true? _

"So this is the strongest guild?"Laxus ask."I guess, that's why everyone call them strange, right Aria"Erza look at her as she stare at them."Aria?"Erza shake her shoulder and she back from thinking."Sorry, I was wonder what kind of they"Aria lie but Erza believes it. _I got a feeling you know something, Aria. The way you look is like during against the Grimoire Heart in Tenrou Island before._ Erza knows it.

"Now that the team are here, what you thing about this year's team, Yajima-san?"Chapati ask Master Yajima."It's good to be young again"and he not answer the right question."That's now what I asking. Anyway, this is the program for this year events.."a big list of game appear.

**Day 1 - Hidden and Battle**

**Day 2 - ? and Battle**

**Day 3 - ? and Battle**

**Day 4 - ? and Tag Battle**

**Day 5 - ?**

"So we have both game and battle?"Laxus looks at the list."I don't mind if there is battle with Salamander"Gajeel only thinking on fighting Natsu."I wonder what this Hidden is?"Ron wonder."In term of games, each team have their varying point. According to their ranking in Preliminary events. Each team is allow to selected any member participate. In battles, the sponsor will have a right to decision by drawing, considering like fan's voted.." "what?" "So that mean if we unlucky, we might have to fight even if we out of magic power" "That sound quite harsh" "I agree with that"

"The rule of battles is simple. The team fight each other and the winning team gets ten point while other get zero point. If a tie, each get five point. Now let's begin our opening games. Hidden Start! Each team send out one member. The rules will be explained once all the team is gathering"and Mr. Chapati finish is word. Quite a lot energy he have.

"Let me go for this first game" "Don't forget, why soul always... WILD!" Quarto Cerberus sending Yaeger.

"Let's see what they can do. Let me go first" "I permit" Mermaid Heel sending Beth Vanderwood

"I'll go" "Eve-kun" "Eve-kun" "You going first" "You going first" Blue Pegasus sending Eve Tearm

"I will go. The bird is singing to my ear today" Sabertooth sending Rufus Lohr

"So who we gonna pick? If it's tiny, I can go right" "Wait I will go" Lamia Scale sending Lyon Bastic

"Who shall we pick?" "I'm going since I like to see this kind of game is" Fairy Tail A sending Aria Magnat

"Then I will joining my sister if you guy don't mind it" "Good luck out there" Fairy Tail B sending Rio Magnat.

"Um.. should I play?" "No. I go since today is Lilly-chan's birthday" Black Wolves sending Cloud Summer.

"It's finally starting. What kind of game is hidden? Yajima-san, whose your favorite player?"Mr. Chapati ask master Yazima."My favorite is Rufus-san but I still Aria-chan to win it" "Jenny.." "Of cause is our incredible Eve" as they talks about their favorite player, the participate already with pumpkin man named Mato."You know Rio, I really want to cut that pumpkin guy's head"Aria as usual, scaring Mato."Are you serious-kabo"Mato scared a bit."She always like this so be careful not to make any annoying thing"Rio warned Mato and he still afraid of her.

"I guess that's why people call her 'violent lady' for nothing."Eve look at her face."Can I ask something? It just to make this clear. Why did Fairy Tail has two team? It is bit unfair and they maybe have great advantage about this" Cloud have a doubt about two team. Everyone surprised his question."True. Having two team in same guild is outstanding"Mato agree about it."It's fine. Having two team will not guarantee the advantage they made" Rufus give true fact. Two not guarantee winning. Every contestants agree what Rufus said.

"Indeed you right"Aria amazed a bit."Remember this. Your friend can be your weakness. They maybe being taking hostage, blackmailed and so on. Try not get in those kind of thing"Rufus mumbled about it."I try to memorize your word" but she too lazy to memorize it."Now FIELD OPEN!"

Suddenly the field turn into a huge town. For the everyone is something cool but for Fairy Tail (Tenrou team) is mind-blowing."So big. This town is" "Everyone gone?" "Are we supposes to play hide and seek?" "Where shall we hide?" "..." "..." "Hide and seek? sound too odd for this" all the contestants look curious about this 'Hidden' thing. "Everyone in the field, please watch through Lacrima version" the lacrima thing shown all the contestant in the town.

"The eight contestants will not know where the others is. The rules are simple. You also will being doing hide and seek. You have to seek for the other and give them an attack. It doesn't matter if you injured or hurt, who the one that attack first get 1 point" then thousand of contestant's clones around them."So many clones"Lucy amazed."I wonder if Aria will be fine"Erza worried about her."Well she has a good sense of surrounding, so she many know where the real person is"Laxus sure about her."I hope so she can"Gajeel doubt.

"These are your clones. I f you hide them you be counted off 1 point. Start! Disappear in Silence! Like a black cat hiding under the night moon!" with that, the game start."So many clones here. I guess I have to walk around for a while"Aria began her walks. She look a round and all the same."Found you!"Beth found her but Rio throw a rock at her cause him to get 1 point. Then Yaeger attack Rio but pay back by Lyon. Then Eve use his snow magic and attack Yaeger, Beth and Lyon but Rio use his string magic to hurt Eve and Yaeger.

**Black Wolves - **

**Sabertooth - **

**Fairy Tail B - +2**

**Fairy Tail A - **

**Blue Pegasus - +2  
**

**Lamia Scale - +- 0**

**Quarto Cerberus - -2**

**Mermaid Heel - -2 **

"Am I... invisible again"Aria seen disappointed because no one is attacking her."There you are sis"Rio appear after all the trouble."Finally, someone notices me"she still sad."That woman.."Gajeel pissed off."Well, it must be harsh that no one noticing her"Lucy felt sorry to her teammate."But she didn't take this seriously"Laxus notices her behave."She always like that. Even during against that Grimoire Heart"Erza knows her pretty well."What happen if she take this serious?"Lucy ask."Well I'm not sure it because even I never she her serious"Erza answer.

"So far only Sabertooth, Fairy tail A and Black Wolves haven't doing they attack or being attack by the others."Mr. Chapati notices them."Well well I got my self two Fairy"Lyon use his eagle ice but break by Rio's string and he kicks Lyon's head. Rio turn and notices something."She gone?"Rio then being attack by Eve."Don't look away, Rio-kun"then Eve being attack by Beth."Finally I hit someone.. eh?!"Beth being attack being attack by Yaeger.

"This game is far to easy."a voice coming from higher place and it is Rufus."I remember all your movement, your footstep, your magic pressure, I memorize all. Memory make..."Rufus about to use his magic."Memory maker?" "Creation magic?"Erza and the other surprised. While all the contestant look at Rufus. _Memory make? _Rio shocked.

"Into a night of falling star"and something like falling star hits everyone except Aria and Cloud."I guess I started with you"Aria ran toward him and use her string to attack him but missed."Illusion hah"Aria not surprised."That was my memory standing there"Rufus coming from behind."A memory eh? Now how about I do 'the same thing' to you" Rufus attack her but..

"What?! A copy?!"Rufus surprised."Memory Maker.."Rufus turn around as he saw Aria do the same thing as him."No way. Is she.."the red exceed (Lector) can't believes it. Orga and Sting wider their eye."Don't underestimate Aria. She maybe has almost same power as Rio but.."Natsu smile.

"Into the night of falling star"same magic like Rufus and hits everyone but not Cloud."She..." "Also same as.." "Rufus?!" "What unexpected thing! There is someone that have same magic as Rufus of Sabertooth?! This is outstanding!"Mr. Chapati shocked as everyone was even shocking than him. Even Fairy Tail."Aria also can use memory creation?"Lucy shocked."So this must be her other magic that I heard rumors about her 7 years ago. Guess the rumors was right"Erza smile.

"Which this mean, Aria is the top no.."But unknown shadow attacking her."What?!"then all hit the same shadow thing."What is this? Where does it come fro..." "This is so boring"a voice coming from the higher point."That... Cloud of Black Wolves and what with that shadow around him?"many moving shadow under him as he only sit at the highest place."Cloud-kun"a teen girl is looking at him."Let's finish this once and for all"and all the moving shadow attacking the other contestants over and over."That magic.."Mavis shocked..

In few minutes, the time is up and the town is disappearing..

**Black Wolves - Cloud (10 p)**

**Fairy Tail A - Aria (8 p)**

**Sabertooth - Rufus (6 p)**

**Fairy Tail B - Rio (4 p)**

**Lamia Scale - Lyon (3p)**

**Blue Pegasus - Eve (2p)**

**Mermaid Heel - Beth (1p)**

**Quarto Cerberus - Yaeger (0p)**

"What are you doing Lyon?!"his master is angry. Lyon sighed."Don't worry you will get it next time..."Chelia try to cheer him."Thanks Chelia"

"It's finally over"Ren look unhappy."To think that Aria girls is that strong? This going to be hard"Hibiki mumbled.

"This is not good"said the web-looking woman."Beth doing her best"said the chubby woman."This going to be interesting"said the girl with a hat.

"Cloud-kun you win!"said his female teammate "Very impressive"said his male teammates."Not there"they all quiet. "Then, 'he' must be somewhere here"

"Aria you did!"Lucy cheering at her."You were great. I guess I'm underestimating you just now"Laxus praise."I never thought you have same magic to that Rufus guy"Gajeel mumbled."Well, It can't be help"she smile.

"This quite rare to see Rufus-kun lose to other guild"Lector still shocked."Fro think so too"said the frog exceeds. "That guy I'm don't know but that woman, she has the same magic as Rufus? Something sound strange her"Rogue look at Aria as her with her team mates. _That not a Memory magic to begin with._

"Rio-kun, don't be sad"Lena tries to calm him as he was like cursing himself."And yet, I lose to her"he sad alright.

"Aria really are the man!"Elfman cheer."She a woman"Anna fix his last word."That was quite a fight"they turn their side and saw Gray, sitting next to Wendy."Gray-sama? Are you okay? Does it still hurt?"Juvia touch him and he still feel the pain."Sorry.. Juvia" "It fine but please be more kindly, Juvia"Gray smile as Juvia relief."That's right, Polyusica-san want to have a word with the master for a while"Wendy ask. Ron look at Gray. Smell to strange here.

"I see, then I will come back later. And Gray, are you okay being outside?"master ask him. Master notices something. Gray look a bit different."It's fine. I just want to see the fight then I went back to the bed since Wendy is nagging about it, 'master'"Gray rub his head."I'm not Nagging you"Wendy angry as she follow master to the sickbay. _Just now, Gray just said 'master'. There is something wrong with him. He sound like somebody else. _

"Now let's start the Battle Portion! First match! Fairy Tail A, Lucy Heartfilia..." "What?! Me?" "... against Black Wolves, Lucy Reader!" "I'm going, wish me luck!"they enter the field."Lucy VS Lucy?"the Fairy Tail confusing."So her name is Lucy too?"Erza look at the mask girl."Lucy do you best"Happy cheering at her."Show them the power of our guild"Romeo also cheering."That girl.."Mavis sense something.

"Now the fight between the fairy and the wolves. First fight begin!"

To be continue

* * *

**How was it? Aria has same power as Rufus? Why Raven Tail now joining this year? That because they ruin the best day! first 8, then 7 finally 6. I want to should more about Natsu's fiancee team more so I replaced them with Black Wolves and they more different than Ravens.  
**

**Next chapter is Lucy against Lucy? Please read and review..**


	5. Chapter 4

**I killing most of my time in this chapter and I want to said something about chapter 323...  
**

**WTH! Why the heck is Rogue came to the past? And What with his looks? (I know I like the original one but still..) Why Mashima Hiro-sama?! You better told us on next chapter!**

**That's all. thanks for reading and review **

* * *

_The time is ticking..  
_

* * *

_Chapter four - the fight and the unknown..  
_

"Fairy Tail A's Lucy Heartfilia.." "Me?" "...against Black Wolves, Lucy Reader!" "I will do my best". Lucy worried. Why me?"Do your best Lucy-chan"Aria give her a cheer."Win this fight!"Gajeel yelled at him."If we win this, we may be in the lead"Erza give her fact."Don't sound any messy at Wolves"Laxus cheer.

_They right. I must win this. Aria worked hard just to make us in second place, I must win this. For Fairy Tail, for Gray and for myself._"I will definitely win this match"Lucy confident went up."Lucy is in the high spirit"Happy seems to be happy by looking at her."We finally see the wolves true strength"Lily can wait to see."Lucy maybe had a chance here"Juli look confident."Why is that?"Levy ask."I tell you after this"Juli only interested at this match.

"Something wrong, first?"Romeo notice the way the first master look."Nothing just curious. Are they taking this tournament seriously?"she question made everyone confused."The fight is about to start?"then the master appear. "Master? who was will Polyusica-san"Anna ask."Nothing special"Master answer."Something tells me there is something"Mavis look at master. Master quiet. _I can't talked about now, not until I make sure of.._

"So Lucy up against his sister then"Natsu look at Lucy in worried."Lu-chan will win this. Sure her "older" brother is strong but strength can be on there in DNA. I sure of it"Lena confident."Since when the lady knows this kind of thing?"Ron ask as he surprised."Well I know by natural" **Actually, she read a weird book yesterday about human, magic, creature and life. **Aaron wrote and all stare at her."Aaron-kun, you so mean!"Lena sulked. **Sorry.** that's all he write.

"For this forward, the field will be the battle ground. I going to have everyone else to move to the waiting area. Remember this, the limit time is 30 minutes. If one side win will get 10 point while the other will get nothing. if a draw both get 5 point. Now START! The battle between Fairy and the Wolves begin!" Mr. Chapati announce the battle has start.

"Here we go. I open thee! The gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!"Lucy summoning Taurus and he attack the mask girl but she avoid."Scorpion!"she then summon Scorpion."Sand Buster!"he use his sand."Water barrier"she defend herself."Water Magic? Like Juvia?"Juvia shocked."First Shadow now Water?"Bixlow shocked also."Taurus! Scorpion's sand"Lucy order and Taurus understanding her."Is she combining two celestial spirit?"Bisca shocked."That's a great improvement from Lucy"Alzack smile."So cool"Asuka like it.

"Let's do this Taurus" "MOOO! Sandstorm Axe Aldebaran!"Taurus swing his axe and hit's the ground. The mask girl when out from that sandstorm."That pretty cool."but then Lucy summoning Cancer and he attack her as Lucy ask. But what Cancer cutting is just her cape. She revived that her hair is golden blonde and the length of her hair is a bit shorter than Lucy."That very close. My turn. Water Whip"she make the water turn into a whip and hit's Lucy's shoes and she fall."I guess I have to use this. My Fleuve D'etoiles"she put out her whip and whipping at the mask girl's arm and they spinning.

"NYAA~" "EHH?!" and both fell down."That hurt"the mask girl rub her head while Lucy on her place."What a fight! The Battle of Both Woman! They really are amazing! How this fight will turn out?!"Everyone is amazed at their fight."Keep it up Lu-chan"Lena cheering."I hate to say this but she as strong as her brother were"Juli impress at the mask girl."Fairy Tail has a great mage.."Jenny said.

Lucy just about to stand when her shoes is ruin."It must be from her water whip"Lucy took off her shoes."My head hurt. Right, now to play harder"the harder word sound strange."Here it goes. I open thee..."Lucy use her key."Please work. Spirit Creation.."a large magic below her. "Spirit Creation?"Erza shocked."What is that?"Elfman ask."... The gate of Lion!" ".. the Master of the sea" "Leo!" "Aqua!"then Leo appear along with a guy. He look like Aquarius only a guy, has a leg and not fish tail, blue eye with ear look like fish fin.

"This is unexpected. Both can do summoning magic? This is so unbelievable"Mr. Chapati and the spectators exciting. two woman and two male spirit. Wait? Is that Aqua guy is a spirit?

"This girl can use Spirit Creation?"Mavis stared at her."What actually is that?"Laxus ask."Spirit Creation is not like other creation magic. There like creation magic plus celestial magic. They very different from the regular because they don't need keys to be summon or contract with the master. Most Spirit creation is being 'create' by someone and they knows who their master is. However, this one, I'm not sure if he actually a spirit or creation because most celestial can know neither he a spirit or not but this one, I can sense both creation and celestial magic. So i only one to ask. What are you?"Ron explained and appear being everyone."Ron? How did you..?"Juli surprised. So as the others."I thought you guess want to know what it is"and he look at Lucy and the other. _One thing that leak between celestial spirit and creation spirit_...

"Spirit Creation?"Sting look surprised."Normal wizard can lose so many magic because it's combine between celestial and creation magic. I heard it's impossible magic"the white girl tell a fact to her teammates."So the wolf has something like this in there team? Once more, she didn't look tired"Orga smirked."This is interesting. I will memorize it"Rufus interested again. Rogue stared. _She not the one I'm interested. I'm interested at Gajeel and the 'black cat'.._

Meanwhile, a man, wearing a armor. Staring at the celestial girl."Knight commander, have you been watching the battle?"one of the guard ask him."It's starting to ripen"he said without looking away at the fight."Pardon?" "Only mature fruit seed can bear fruits. We only get this fruit this year"he talked about something. Arcadios, the cherry blossom Holy Knight Squadron Chief.

"Stop taking weird thing already"someone scold him. a guy, more younger than the holy knight. Wearing white long scarf and normal people usually wear. Dark hair and ruby eye. His hair style is like Rouge's style."Please left us"the guard obey and left them.

"Can I help you with something, young general?"Arcadios smirk with a smile at him."Just curious what you been talking and watching to yourself"he walks and stand next to Arcadios."The fight is something. Those two girls are good. The Celestial and.. your 'sister' that is"the general narrow his eyes."Are changes the subject. My 'sister' had nothing do with your plan"it seem he knows something

"Well, I'm not surprised that you know what I planning. But I still curious, Young General Lucas, The King's most intelligence and young ranking knight, what is your really planning?"he ask. Lucas Reader, older brother of his other sibling. Currently he is the Intelligence of the Squadron General. Looks like someone knows something."Sorry to said but if you 'smart' you maybe already know what I planning..."

_"... Since the day I'm becomes the general.."_ Arcadios shocked as he look the young general left with a strange smile. Since he becomes the general? But that's two years ago? The same years Black Wolves becomes the glory of Fiore. "That aura of his..."Arcadios turn back to the battle field."

_"What are you?"_

Both spirits and masters staring at their opponent."Let's go, Loke" "Alright!" "Ready, my lady" "Yes I am" "LET"S GO NOW!"the both attack at each other. Loke use his magic against Aqua while he use his water to attack Loke. While then, Lucy summon Virgo to when against the mask girl and the mask girl use her magic to defect Virgo. They goes on..

Somewhere at the highest place...

"Lucy..."a young guy, silver haired with glasses, look at the mask girl."Don't worry to much Oki-kun"a teen girl appear. Young, Red hair, and red eye."She just fine and beside, that fairy girl against my best girl ever"she make a thumbs up. The silver haired guy look at her."Yeah, and where is the book that you two ruin"he ask and she look away."Here you go"a young, light blue haired girl handed the book."Thanks you"he reply."So where is Hermit anyway"he ask."He gone away"she answer. But he knows where he is.

"Spirit Creation huh?"the red hair girl look at the field."It's only an act but up until now.." she sighed."Will she involved this time?"the light blue hair ask as she feel uncomfortable."Who know what the young lady will causing us. But what I worry is..."he look at Fairy Tail group. Someone seems to noticing them and smirk with a smile on his face."We need a plan to get 'that' person and the location of the others"red hair girl narrow her eye."The location already found.."the light blue hair girl said.

"_What left is time to act..."_

A young teen girl from before look at the field as she hide her self with many peoples."They sure play this seriously. But..."she look at two Lucy and their spirit fighting. Then she walks and stand at the front of all crowd. Natsu seems to saw something. A girl, a cat on her shoulder and a camera."It's that.."Gajeel notices the strange girl from before. "So she here?"Erza look at her.".. Tell me.."she flash her camera."..is this the best you can show to me? Fairy Tail"and she disappear from the sight...

"Times Up! IT A DRAW! Both team receives 5 point! What A match! Two strong woman! What more this game can show us!"Everyone is cheering at them. Loke and Aqua guys already return their place while Lucy and the mask girl already tired and out of energy."That was fun. Can we be friend?"the mask girl handed her hand and they shake.

"What a happy ending! Well I guess this is the good start"Mr. Chapati happy."They were good"Yajima-san praise. "They good"said Jenny.

"You did it, Lucy!"Lucy's teammates run toward her."I'm impress that you end up a tie, Lucy" the mask girl teammates."But then again, you can't defect her easily right"the strange mask guy who look a bit shorter than the one who play in the hidden poke the mask girl head."Master-kun said don't be to hard on someone.." "right.."and they left together.

After that, Lucy were sent to Polyusica and treat her."I guess she will be fine"said Erza. As they on there way. Erza notices the girl from before. The same girl and a cat on her shoulder. She was at cross-section hallway."I catch up later"Erza left the other and follow the strange girl."Where is.."

"That was quite a fight. Lucy sure is good"she praise. Erza found her talking to a silver haired-guy, red-haired girl and light-blue girl."Of cause Lucy is! She my girl after all!"the red girl praise."Here your brother camera, Lilly"she handed the camera. She look the picture then give her something."Here"the light-blue girl give her a camera."Sorry to make you and Kitty-chan work"she apologize."Well my camera already fixed so it's fine"she walks away."That reminds me, try not to killing the 'host' from "Fairy Tail" okay"the word host make Erza felt uneasy. _Ho__st? What are they talking about? From Fairy Tail? Are they targeting us? _So many question on her head.

"Most likely not like that"Erza shocked as the silver-haired guy next to her in the flash. Erza look at him. Silver haired, emerald eye with glasses, wearing like normal high school outfit only he wearing a black jacket and a book on his hand."How did.. you just.."Erza super shocked. He was just with the other girls but now he next to her. Then something pain on her head and she faith. She fell as the silver haired guy catch her."Sorry about it miss but it too dangerous"a young teen boy. Maybe about same age as the strange girl."Noise-kun, mind if you follow the lady for a while. Knowing her she maybe.."the teen bout understand he left the silver-haired guy with Erza.

_"Sorry about it miss Titania.."_

* * *

"Erza! Hey Erza!"Lucy wakes Erza as she found her sleeping and laying her back against the wall. Erza slowly open her eye."Lucy? What.. just.."her head felt hurt. She can't remember anything."Thank god. I was worried when I saw you sleeping here? What happen?"Lucy ask her. Erza really can't remember."It's okay then Erza. Shall we go, I heard the third match is about to start"Lucy help Erza stand up and when toward the other. _What just happen? I can't remember anything._ In a flash, she remember a silver-haired and a cat. Black Cat. "Silver.."she whisper."Eh?" "Nothing"then they continue.

"You back. You just miss the battle between Blue Pegasus and Mermaid Heel"Aria give a result that Ren guy win against the web lady."So now the third match, Sabertooth, Orga Nanagear.." "It's Orga!" "It's him!"everyone cheering at him."That alien muscular guy sure is famous"Orga heard Aria said but he made that he didn't heard."Against Fairy Tail B's Natsu Dragneel!"and all was like can't believes it. Natsu Dragneel first? Well everyone has always want to see he fight for long time."Unexpected turn. The Salamander! The strongest Dragon Slayer! Finally fight! Who do you think will win Yajima-san?" "I hadn't see him fight for long tine so I'm not sure if he like what they said" "Jenny?" "Well, both do look strong but I'm not sure who will win"she answer.

"Natsu do your best"Happy cheer."Finally we got to see Sabertooth and Natsu's power" "If he wins this maybe we in the lead"Master thinks like that."Maybe that is"Gray stare. Looking like unhappy."Why you said that? Aniki is the best of the best!"Anna believes at Natsu."I just saying it"Gray sigh."You mean stupid stripper guy" "What you just call me?!" "Stupid Stripper"and they argue.

Both the master and Mavis look at Gray."His sure in high spirit"said the master."Well, maybe I judge him wrong"he add. He was mistaking about Gray's behavior. Calling him 'master' not 'gramps'? Well most people does. He laughed with the others as they look Gray being tortured by Anna's rune magic. Except the spirit, Mavis, he him differently.

_"... his magic pressure is far different from his current state. Like someone else..."_

"So it's Natsu-san huh?"Sting smirk."The strongest fighter hah? I interesting on him. I will memorize his magic"Rufus interested."Salamander?"Rogue look at him. Natsu expression look bored and uninterested. At the same time, the silver guy look at Natsu and Orga. Then he look at Fairy Tail. A spirit, sitting."So the founder of Fairy Tail is here? Just like I predict it"and he disappear.

"Who you think will win, Lector?" "Of cause it will Orga!" "Fro think so too" "Don't be so sure, Lector"said Sting. "Why?"his cat ask but Sting didn't answer.

"Third Match! Begin!"the match start but the two opponents just staring each other."I heard defect Sting and Rogue a years ago, right"Orga speak."So"he uninterested."You really interesting. Try survived this.."then a black ball of lightning strike him."Thunder?" "Thunder..." "Lost Magic.."they shocked."God Slayer? One like Laxus?"Aria felt worried at Natsu. Smoke at where Natsu is and can't see his figures at all.

"Is that all you can..."a kick fly at Orga's head. Natsu kick his head. Orga fall but stand up back."Lack of knowledge. Physical stable than it look. Mental still undamaged. No running out magic. Too high self-confident and lack of skill combat"Natsu list all Orga's ability and disability."Natsu just survived Orga's Black lightning and kick his face. Now he analysis something?"Mr. Chapati surprised."Quite a fighter"praised Yajima-san."What he is analysis is?"Jenny wonder.

"What are you mumble about?"Org ask."Lost Magic: God Lightning Slayer. Not that bad but not that good. Weak point..."he then disappear and Orga look around."..lack of awareness"He punch on Orga's back and he fly."... slower than me.."He kicks his back again and hits the ground."You pissed me off"Orga used his black light but missed. Natsu avoid every attack that Orga sent.

"He's good"Lector don't believes has a hard time to finish Natsu off."His only use his physical attack and didn;t suffer bad damage or more to didn't had any damaged on him"Rufus surprised."The same combat style that defect us"Rogue watch as Orga badly being hit after hits by Natsu."He is scary" "Fro think so too"both of them feared him.

"What a Hits! Orga powerless against the Salamander! This is not like everyone predict it right?"The crowd turn wild."Why you! God Lightning Slayer..." "Second Art..."a huge magic around Orga."That's..."Mavis shocked the magic Natsu use.".. Garuda flames"Then huge giant bird of flames strike Orga."A Bird?" "It's a Bird!" "Twelve Art of Flame Emperor?"Mavis told the name. The Garuda disappear around and Orga fell down.

"Orga down! Then the winner is.." "Hold it" "Kabo?"Mato surprised as Orga who is badly injured able to stand up."He still standing so the fight continue"Mr. Chapati said."He really strong"said Yajima-san."Orga can't survived if Natsu-san use the same magic"Sting look uneasy."I don't like this"the white girl admits."Now then, I still can fight and.."Orga about to use his magic when."Time's up! The match is the draw"and in the same time, everyone said in same word."EHHHHH!" "I know you guy want to see but the time already off. So both team receives 5 points!"Mr. Chapati announced it.

"That was scary"Lucy feared

"To think he learn that kind of magic? He really is a monster"Laxus smirk

"Natsu become more stronger than he used too"Erza felt a bit worried.

"I really likes to try fighting with him"Gajeel want to fight with him

"After what you seen?"Lucy disagree about that idea

"I'm impressive with him"

"Nat-kun, you don't have to being so hard on him"Lena scold

"What do you expect from the boss"Rio impress at him

"Best of the best"Ron agree while Aaron just smile.

"That was.." "Unbelievable" "In seven years like that he that's strong?" "That not like the Natsu I know" "His power is like the same power as Wizard Saint" "Aniki you so cool"and all talks about Natsu. Everyone except Gray. Looking unhappy."I off, I think the seat is killing me"Gray tries to stand up as Juvia help him."Juvia takes Gray-sama to infirmary"he didn't argue so he nodded.

While then, someone is watching the Fairy Tail."He knows we here"that person sighed."Master, what to do now? 'They'..."a young girl ask but he/she patted her head."We watch. Believes at your elders, Luna. One more thing, where is Cherry?"that person ask the girl."She with Scar-nii and the others"and he/she patted her head."Well that's good now what's left is that personality girl is?" "Mini-san?" "Since when you call her Mini?" "Kini and the other call her "Mini". Can't I?" "Sure you can"they laugh.

A young girl. With a cat on the girl shoulder, wondering around the place. Bored. Hungry. Yes she is very hungry. Walking around, with her tiring feet."I shouldn't wonder around"she walks and few second later...

"WHERE THE HELL AM I?! Firstly, I lost! Second, I'm super hungry! Finally, where is mil-kun?! I don't want to died in hungry... ummm... so hungry"she in her bad side."You don't need to yell"a voice talking to her. a guy."What you want?"she look away."I guess your real personally changed back, Lady-san"he made a teasing smile."So!"she yelled. He sighed.

"Try not get kill this time"he passed through her."And you?"he turn around and smile."You don't had to worried me. I know what I doing. You know acting in this role is hard. Like a fairy tale"she look at her cat."Fairy tale hah? I feel like I'm fee like it now. True, I like to see "Fairy Tail" win this "event". But I also like to see my creation guild win too"she sigh."So what will it be?.."

_"Fairy Tail? Black Wolves or neither..?"_

* * *

"That was a terrific fight! But this still the first day so the ranking always changes. But the current ranking is here!"  
Mr. Chapati reveal the list of the current sit.

**1. Black Wolves - 15p**

**2. Fairy Tail A - 13p**

**3. Lamia Scale - 13p**

**4. Blue Pegasus - 12p**

**5. Sabertooth - 11p**

**6. Fairy Tail - 9p**

**7. Mermaid Heel - 1p**

**8. Quarto Cerberus - 0p**

"Well to think the strongest team is now fifth place and sixth place but this is just the first day so maybe tomorrow will be turned out great" "I agree. My team will win this" "Jenny-san.. Yajima-san.. Thank you for today"

"That quite good for starting" "I agree with her." "Let's join the others" "Second place? I expect more" "Well the first day is over and I want to rest a bit" "Sixth place? Well we caught up tomorrow" "Yeah. And who going to carried 'cursing' Rio" "Aaron you pull" and he pull."That's kind of hard to him?" "He's fine"and the Fairy Tail straightly join the other as the girl with the cat looking at them.

* * *

_The first day of the Grand Magic Games is over. The fairies continues climbing in the top and yet, they still long way to go._

* * *

Lucy and the others unite the masters and then Juvia and Gray join them. At the same time, the girl with the cat taking a pictures as the young general walking around, searching something. As that time, Carla woke up and she is shocked."Carla?"Wendy approached her."What was that?! A Premonition?"Wendy and Polyusica shocked.

* * *

_At the same time, the one that my peoples after is here. Several days after the close of the Grand Magic Games... all seems hopeless and the fairies fall once more... as I.. record this story and "event" for that guild..  
_

_to my all beloved friend, Fairy Tail_

_from Heart.._

* * *

**_Sorry if you don't understand the story that I randomly made but on next chapter is going to be RE-EPIC!_**

**_I think? Thank for reading and review._**


End file.
